Total Drama Revenge Of The Island
by The Pie Eater 3001
Summary: My take on the season. New competitors, old competitors, new challenges, and a toxic island to top it all off. Who will win this season of Total Drama?
1. Contestant List

**TDROTI COMPETITORS:**

**Duncan**

**Lindsay**

**Beth**

**Geoff**

**Cameron**

**B**

**Dawn**

**Dakota**

**Jo**

**Zoey**

**Mikaela**

**Shaun**

**Craig**

**Natala**

**DJ**

**Heather**

**Mike**


	2. Episode One: Treefallin' Part 1

Chris McLean stands on the docks of the island from season one. He has that same grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! Last time on Total Drama World Tour: We were down to Heather and Alejandro battling it out for the win. At the volcano, there was a misunderstanding which ended with Alejandro's victory. BUT Ezekiel, who'd been hiding out since his elimination, reappeared and stole the million dollar case and then promptly fell into the volcano, triggering it to blow. The lava seriously injured Alejandro, but do we care? Hehe, no! Out of ideas for a new season, we brought it back to our old island which is now a run-down toxic dump! This should get very interesting!"  
_

The contestants get off of a boat and onto the docks, which are now a rickety death hazard. Cameron immediately falls to all fours, scared of what may happen if he tried to walk across the docks. He inches forward until his arms break through the boards and he falls into the water screaming.

Under the water, he sinks to the bottom gasping for air. He flails his arms in an attempt to float back to the top. B swims down and grabs Cameron, bringing him back up to the surface.

Cameron gasps, regaining his breath. "T-thanks, B!" B just nods.

DJ runs right off the docks and into the camp areas.

"Bunny!" He exclaims, sweeping Bunny into his arms. "I missed you, Bunny!"

Bunny's fur is now an unnatural pinkish-green. Bunny shrieks in DJ's face, his teeth whizzing around in his mouth like a lethal pencil sharpener.

DJ screams in horror, running away from Bunny while screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUNNY?"

Duncan collapses in laughter, his face changing to shock when a rather large tentacle swings overhead where he was just standing.

"Oh my!" Zoey exclaims, coming back up from ducking. "I love this show, but I didn't expect the island to turn into this!"

Dawn walks by Duncan, pausing momentarily. "You are troubled, I can see it in your aura."

Duncan raises an eyebrow, "I don't need some psycho psychic telling me what I am." Duncan walks off, his thumb in his left pocket. He walks by a posing Dakota in front of paparazzi. "WE LOVE YOU DAKOTA!" screams one of them.

Jo runs by, pushing Dakota into the water. "Outta my way, drop dead diva freak!" The paparazzi dives into the water after Dakota, cameras clicking away.

Heather walks down the dock, being tailed by Lindsay and Beth. She spins around at them.

"LOOK! The alliance was the first time we were on the island! This is a new season, it's over!" Heather snaps.

Lindsay turns to Beth. "I still have you, right?"

"Of course you do, Lindsay!" Beth hastily agrees.

Mike and Geoff walk onto the island.

"Dude, you are like, so cool!"

Mike is apparently under one of his personality spells. "Why you, young whippersnapper! I told you to speak up, I can't hear good!" Mike waves his fist at Geoff. Geoff's eyes widen and he backs away.

"Heh, right dude, um, I'll just be going then!" Geoff hightails it towards the mess hall where Chris and the others are chattering excitedly.

Last to exit the docks are Mikaela, Natala, Craig and Shaun. Mikaela's long, iridescent green hair flows into Craig's face.

"Pft, hey watch where your hair is blowing!" Craig yells.

"Oh, sorry!" She says, turning to face him. Her hair whips along with her head and slaps Shaun. He screams as he falls into the water.

"Shaun! I'm sorry!" She says, running towards the dock's edge. Natala yells and ducks under Mikaela's hair.

"Phew!" She exclaims as the hair misses her. Mikaela runs back by her, carrying Shaun. Her eyes widen as the hair smacks into the back of her head and knocks her on her face. She growls.

Finally, after much struggle with Mikaela's hair, they are all at the mess hall.

Chris laughs as he begins a speech.

"Welcome competitors back to Camp Wawanakwa! And to twelve of you, welcome to your first stay here! This will be one of the toughest seasons yet, complete with the mutated wildlife, and completely run-down buildings and areas! So, to kick off your start with a bang, our first challenge is...tree-climbing!"

Confused mutters and mumbles come from the competitors.

"Not just any normal tree-climbing though. You will be split into two teams, and then as a team, climb up the assigned tree. At the top of them, is a wooden bust of my head. The first team to collect the bust and bring it back to a cabin of their choice wins this challenge. I think I should warn you though, the two trees are coated in bacon grease, filled with mutated squirrels and chipmunks and to top it all off, they're guarded by a mutated Sasquatchinakwa, who we've generously given weapons to aid in preventing you from reaching the bust. So, our teams are the Toxic Gophers and the Mutant Bass. Duncan, you're the captain of the Toxic Gophers. Lindsay, captain of the Mutant Bass. Pick your teammates!"

Duncan grins, "I want Jo."

Lindsay squeals in glee of being captain, and then says, "Dakota!"

"Mike."

"Cameron!"

"Shaun."

"Natala!"

"B."

"Craig!"

"Heather."

"Beth!"

"Zoey."

"Mikaela!"

"DJ."

"Dawn!"

"Geoff."

"And there we have it! Teams, you see those golden flags up there?" Chris says, pointing up to the two trees in the treeline that have golden flags. "Those are your two trees. So, the Toxic Gophers are green, the ground in front of your tree is marked with green spray praint. Mutant Bass are blue, so the same counts for your tree but with blue spray paint. Chef, would you like to do the countdown for them to start?"

"My pleasure, Chris! 3... 2... 1... GO!" Chef yells.

The teams race, Duncan and Lindsay in front.

* * *

A/N: And there is Treefallin' Part One! If you were confused at the team-picking part, when Duncan said who he wanted, he used a period after their name. Lindsay has an exclamation point after the name.


	3. Episode One: Treefallin' Part 2

Duncan glared at Lindsay, who was laughing as she ran through the trees.

"Ugh, hurry up Gophers!" He screamed at his team.

"Shut it, mohawk!" Jo screamed back as she pulled ahead of him.

The team skidded to a halt as a boulder hurtled at them. B's eyes widen as it slams into him. B hits the ground, back at the start of the treeline.

Chris laughs, "I forgot to mention there'd be obstacles on the way up too."

CONFESSIONAL:

Dawn sits tranquilly, she opens an eyelid and says, "Hmm, obstacles. They don;t mean anything as long as I have the promise of the animals to keep them from harming me."

The Mutant Bass arrive at their tree first, not being held up by a falling boulder. Lindsay approaches the blue paint, panting mildly.

"Oka-" Lindsay starts, but she steps on a mine and is blown sky-high, screaming the entire way.

"Lindsay!" Cameron shouts. "Oh, well someone has to climb the tree..."

Craig steps forward, "I will!"

"Um, no, I will!" Mikaela says. The two of them glare at Cameron.

"I'm climbing, right?" They yell in unison at Cameron, who tries to hide in his red hoodie.

"You both can climb, just rid yourselves of your darkened auras. Nothing good will come from darkened auras." Dawn says peacefully.

The two stare each other down before latching onto the greased tree and trying to climb. Craig climbs fast, trying to give the grease no time to pull him down. His feet slip from under him, slamming his face into the trunk. He slides back down. Mikaela uses her long hair like a lasso. She swings it in a circle and flings it up. She flies upward and her hair wraps around a greased branch.

"WOO! Go Mikaela!" The Mutant Bass shout in excitement.

A roar shuts them up. Sasquatchinakwa appears, and hurtles a frying pan at Cameron. It hits him in the chest, and he moans as he falls to the ground. He starts hurtling objects like toasters and bricks at Mikaela.

"UGH, you ruddy beast!"

His next brick hits her in the stomach instead of missing and knocks her out of the tree.

Duncan and the Toxic Gophers appear with Lindsay following them, clearly dazed.

Duncan tackles Sasquatchinakwa and yells at the others. "GET, ah!, THE, stop it!, WATER JUG, will you-!, WASH THE GREASE OFF!"

Duncan and Sasquatchinakwa tumble down the hill in a heated battle. B grabs the water jug from the pile of items for Sasquatchinakwa to throw at players and douses the tree, washing away most of the grease.

While they did this, Mikaela started her climbing quest back up, throwing her hair - and herself - to branches that got her closer and closer with every throw of her hair - and herself.

Chris grins wickedly. "Chef, release the animals!"

"Yes, sir!" Chef presses a rather large button that beeps wildly ten times and then mutated chittering comes from the trees.

Heather, Zoey, DJ and Geoff are climbing the tree, when the numerous holes containing animal nests and such come alive with chittering. Mutated chipmunks, squirrels and - much to DJ's dismay - bunnies, come piling out and attacking the competitors in the trees.

Mikaela is left on her own to fend them off. They completely cover her and drag her into the tree. A muffled boom and a puff of smoke comes from the hole, followed by Mikaela sliding onto the branch.

Cameron, having regained consciousness, shouts encouragements to Mikaela. "Come on! You can do it Mikaela!"

Mikaela smiles unsurely back at him.

Heather beats them away from her, determined to get that amazingly life-like bust of Chris's head. A rather large mutant squirrel throws itself at her and she falls down to the ground with a not-so-nie thud sounding as she hits.

DJ winces, getting caught off-guard in a matter of seconds as he is swarmed by bunnies.

"AAH! BUNNY, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" A crunch resonates, followed by DJ's pained shriek, "OW! THAT WAS MY NOSE THAT YOU BIT! WHY, BUNNY, WHY?"

Geoff is swarmed much like Mikaela and dragged away, screaming to Zoey. "Come on, Zoey! You're our only hope!" Zoey's eyes sparkle at this, but fade as Geoff hastily adds, "Unless of course someone else tries to climb... AAH, OH GOD NO!"

Mike watches as all the creatures follow the now panickin Zoey up the tree. "Calm down, Mike, it's for Zoey." He pulls his shirt off, instantly becoming Vito.

"Yeah, baby, Vito is here to save your butts!" Mike exclaims. An annoyed - and heavily bruised - Heather goes to punch 'Vito' but is stopped by Mike's exclamation, "Hey toots, don't touch the merchandise."

Mike proceeds to climb the tree, quickly reaching Zoey. He slings her over his shoulder, and she begins to blush. "Don't worry babes, you're in my hands now." Mike is now climbing close to the top.

Mikaela has a look of pure determination as she climbs up near the bust. Mike and Mikaela grab their busts at the same time, and leap from the tree at the same time.

Mike lands on his right knee, right fist and left foot. Zoey slides off of his shoulder. "Yeah, baby, that is how Vito does it!"

Heather hits him and puts his shirt back on him. He gasps loudly and becomes Mike again.

At the same time, Mikaela hits the ground on both feet, bending her knees to absorb the impact.

Both teams race away immediately.

Duncan battles it out with Sasquatchinakwa. He sees the teams racing down towards them. He grins as he picks up a rock and bashes Sasquatchinakwa in the head with it.

He yells to his team, "Throw me the bust and run as fast as you can!" He is quickly met with a bust in his arms, and he books it for the cabins.

He reaches the cabins and immediately takes the nicer two story mansion-like log cabin.

"And it's Duncan winning the challenge for the Toxic Gophers! That means that we'll see the Mutant Bass to eliminate one of their players!"

The campfire is old, dusty and covered in a strange residue. The Mutant Bass look utterly disgusted as they sit down.

Chris comes up to the podium. "Whoever receives the Toxic Marshmellow of Loserdom gets the Fling of Shame by our giant squid, just recently acquired. So the normal marshmellows go to...

Dakota  
Lindsay  
Beth  
Natala  
Mikaela  
Craig."

Dawn and Cameron grip their logs, sweat beading on their foreheads.

"The Toxic Marshmellow of Loserdom goes to...

CAMERON. Sorry buddy, but smartness doesn't make up for being the weakest link."

The marshmellow lands at Cameron's feet, bleaching his skin to an orange-brown swirl. He exclaims in fright at this. Chef tosses him into the large tentacle of the giant squid on the docks.

"Goodbye fellow campers, it's been a fun experience out of my bubble!" Cameron says, just before being flung away from the island.

The Toxic Gophers watch Cameron fly, only B seems slightly saddened by the elimination.

Duncan looks at the others. "Well, goodnight guys." Everyone silently files out to their beds.

* * *

A/N: And we've reached the end of Episode One! What challenges face them next? Who's next to get flung from the island? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENG OF THE ISLAND!


	4. Quick Update

This is just a little update on this fic:

Right now, this is dead. I don't know what to do with it anymore. I have no challenge ideas (I attribute this to writer's block), basically no inspiration for this anymore. But if you guys want me to keep going, keep writing this, either drop off a review saying you'd like me to or send a PM my way with challenge ideas and I'll keep going.

It's honestly up to you guys at this point.

Ciao~!  
The Pie Eater 3001


End file.
